<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>CANDY by blueskyris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168896">CANDY</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskyris/pseuds/blueskyris'>blueskyris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gak tau tags nya gimana, Little bit harshwords, M/M, Morning Kisses, Romantic Comedy, Tsundere Choi Beomgyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:14:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskyris/pseuds/blueskyris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fic about kebiasaan Taehyun dan Beomgyu di pagi hari</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Taehyun/Choi Beomgyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Weetings Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>CANDY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ini fan fic pertama aku, saran dan kritik yang membangun, sangat - sangat kuperlukan 😊</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yak, Kang Taehyun bangunnnn!!." Teriak pemuda bersurai coklat dan warna mata hazel yang cantik, kalau kata Taehyun si kang bucin, cantiknya Choi Beomgyu itu melebihi dewi, padahal Beomgyu itu laki - laki dan sifatnya  galak, tapi Taehyun udah bucin banget sampai - sampai demi Beomgyu dia rela keluar dari geng motor nya.</p><p>Iya Taehyun dulunya ikut geng motor, sekaligus pentolan sekolah, lumayan nakal, tattoan tapi gak pakai narkoba kalau kata karin aw.</p><p>"Bangun kebo".<br/>
"Apasih yang, masih ngantuk juga"<br/>
"Ngantuk ngantuk, cepetan bangun, belajar besok ujian taehyun" teriak Beomgyu dengan sedikit emosi.</p><p>Bagaimana Beomgyu tidak emosi, pasalnya sudah lebih dari 10x diteriaki pakai toa, alarm udah 5 biji, udah dipercikin sama air juga, tetep aja Taehyun gak bangun - bangun.</p><p>"Cepetan bangun Taehyun astaga".<br/>
</p><p>"Lo aja deh gyu, gue lagi males, lagian ya gue sih santuy kan ada lo, siswa paling pintar di SMA bighit".<br/>
</p><p>"Ck.. bangun atau lo gue sunat".<br/>
"Astaga, iya iya bawel banget kek cewe PMS" celetuk Taehyun.<br/>
</p><p>"APA LO BILANG?!!" teriak Beomgyu.<br/>
</p><p>"Astaga gue bercanda gyu jangan marah gitu, oh bentar gyu permen gue mana?" Tanya Taehyun sambil menatap Beomgyu<br/>
</p><p>"Hah? Permen lo? Mana gue tau, ada di laci kali"</p><p>Taehyun tersenyum jahil, dia segera bangkit dan menatap bibir sang kekasih.</p><p> </p><p>"Maksud gue ini Choi" segera Taehyun mencium singkat bibir manis Beomgyu, hanya kecupan tanpa lumatan namun berhasil meninggalkan sensasi kupu - kupu yang menggelitik di perut Beomgyu.</p><p> </p><p>Ya bibir Beomgyu itu kaya rokok candu sekaligus manis kaya permen gak ada obat pokoknya, pemuda bersurai blonde itu menatap wajah sang kekasih yang diam namun terlihat jelas semburat merah di kedua pipinya.<br/>
Taehyun terkekeh, gemas akan ekspresi sang kekasih, berasa liat kepribadian ganda seorang Choi Beomgyu, tadi aja galak kaya macan sekarang malah diam kaya anak kucing,<br/>
Saking gemasnya taehyun malah mencubit kedua pipi beomgyu, yang alhasil Taehyun juga mendapat cubitan diperut dari Beomgyu.</p><p>"Lain kali kalo mau cium bilang - bilang kek, gue serangan jantung ya sat"<br/>
</p><p>"HAHAHAHA, gemes banget wkwkwk, ngapain harus izin kan sama kekasih sendiri"<br/>
</p><p>"Ck tetep aja ya njing"<br/>
</p><p>"Iya iya lain kali bakal gue ulangin terus kok"<br/>
Taehyun hampir mendapat pukulan di perut kalau saja dia tidak cepat - cepat lari kekamar mandi.</p><p> </p><p>Ya begitulah kedua pasangan muda mudi ini menghabiskan waktu dipagi hari, uwu banget kan ya 😌</p><p>Ps: mereka ini satu kos tapi beda kamar gitu jadi tiap pagi Beomgyu bakal bangunin Kang Taehyun kebo :v</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>